The invention relates to a lockable firearm cabinet which provides a secure repository for a firearm but which facilitates easy access to the firearm when necessary. The cabinet can be mounted in a wall, closet or furniture, or it can be used as a portable device for secure transport of a firearm.
There are numerous firearm cabinets that are intended to secure there in a firearm so that it cannot be removed and used except by and authorized person. These types of cabinets include various locking mechanisms and are arranged in a variety of configurations such as drawers, close to compartments, boxes, safes, and even mechanisms that immobilize the trigger mechanisms of the firearms.
Despite the current cabinets and related security devices, there still remains a need for an improved cabinet that can facilitate movement of the firearm in an inoperative condition as well as to prevent unauthorized access to the firearm during transport or subsequent storage. The present invention now provides a number of improvement firearm cabinets and security arrangements that are significantly advanced over what is known in the art.